Aria's Graduation Day, Heaven?
by teamezria2
Summary: Aria and her friends are graduating, and Aria invited Ezra. Aria and Ezra are having so much fun, but even far away places can't keep -A away. Ezra finds out about -A and will do anything to protect Aria.
1. Everythings HeavenUntill A

Note: The girls are all still in high school but are graduating in this.

"Hey, guys!" says a really excited Aria. "What went over you?" asked Hanna."Yeah, a few minutes ago you were sad to death to be leaving school. But after you answered your phone and came back you have been love-struck." says Spencer. "That was Ezra, wasn't it?" Aria nods really fast. "Well, what did he say?" asked Emily. "Well, he said he was able to get out of work to come see me graduate and he said that after graduation he is taking me out somewhere special because has something VERY important to tell me!" Aria said very fast and excitingly. "Did he give you any clue to what he is going to say?" asked Emily. "No, but I've got a pretty good idea." Replied Aria then bit her lip.

"Everyone make sure you're ready. Graduation starts in 20 minutes." said the principal.

"Be back in a minute guys. I have to call Ezra and tell him to start coming now it will take him about ten minutes to get here." said Aria leaving her three best friends alone.

"Hey, Ezra you should leave your apartment now if you want to make it to the graduation in time!" said Aria."Ok. I'll see you soon my beautiful. Meet me outside the school in the back. I need a little alone time with you, Aria. BEFORE you graduate. Ok." Said Ezra. "ok." Replied Aria. "I love you Aria!" said Ezra. "I love you, too!"

Ten minutes later: _Beep beep beep_ Aria received a text. _Aria, I'm here meet me in the back of the school. Love Ezra._Aria told her friends she'll be back in a few minutes and left to go meet up with her boyfriend Ezra Fitz. "Hey" Aria says while entering Ezra's car. "Damn, you look good!" said Ezra noticing her beautiful face, perfect black hair, strapless red dress and blackheels. "You don't look so bad yourself!" Aria said noticing his suite, and the tie she gave him for their date to an artexhibit. Ezra and Aria laughed and started kissing. They were kissing for about two minutes until Spencer came and said "Careful, don't swallow each other!" That made them stop kissing and turned to see who said that. They saw that it was Spencer and laughed. "Hey Spence." Said Aria. "Hello Spencer." Said Ezra. "The principal wants every graduate and everyone coming to the graduation in the gym now." Said Spencer. "Ok" replied Aria and Ezra. Ezra took Aria's hand and started heading towards the gym while Spencer was already twenty feet ahead of them.

It took Aria and Ezra around three minutes to get to the gym because they kept stopping to kiss. When they finally got to the gym Aria went to her assigned seat and Ezra took a seat on the bleachers as close as he could to Aria.

"Kate Ambrose, Amy Angaspilco, Matthew Etnas, Emily Fields_" claps … "_Ian Harding, Spencer Hastings_" claps "_Kristen Johnson, Aria Montgomery" that last name earned a very loud Ezra Fitz. Principal continuing "Hanna Marin" _claps. (Many more names were called)_When all the graduates were finished getting their high school diplomas everyone went to the snack tables and grabbed some treats. Everyone except Aria Montgomery went over to the tables. Instead Aria went over to her boyfriend Ezra Fitz. "Hey you ready to go?" asked Ezra. "Yeah. Let's go." Aria replied. They left the gym and went to Ezra's car where they sat kissing for a few minutes until they remembered he was taking her out somewhere and tell her something very important.

"So, Ezra where exactly are we going?" asked Aria. "I can't tell you it's a surprise!" replied Ezra while driving. Aria looked out the window at the scenery and saw a bunch of trees. Aria got bored so she turned on the radio. She changed the channel until she found _Kiss 108_. The song _The Story of Us _by _Taylor Swift _came on and Aria couldn't resist singing to it. _Aria's voice is beautiful. What am I saying everything about her is beautiful. _ Ezra thought. "Wow you can really sing!" Ezra said. "Thanks" Aria replied.

Ezra could tell Aria was getting really bored. So he used his free hand to hold onto her hand. They had already been driving for an hour when Aria had fallen asleep. When he noticed she had fallen asleep he turned off the radio and moved her hair so he could see her face. _She is so beautiful when she is sleeping. Soon I'll get to see her like this all the time. Now where is that beach? _Ezra thought to himself while surveying the area.

Finally after an hour and a half drive Ezra found the place he has been looking for. When Ezra finished parking he woke up Aria. "Aria, Honey wake up we're here." said Ezra while gently shaking Aria's small body. "Where exactly is here?" Aria asked Ezra while she wiped away the sleep in her eyes. "Well here is the beach." Ezra replied. "The beach? But we didn't bring our bathing suits." Aria said. "I know, there is a store that sells bathing suits right over there." Ezra said while pointing to a swimsuit store. Aria and Ezra opened the car doors and intertwined their fingers together. Ezra looked next to him at Aria and couldn't help but smile and kiss her. They walked into the store and first picked out a bathing suit for Ezra. He had his bathing suit customized to say _I love Aria Montgomery. _Next they got another customized bathing suit but for Aria. It was a pink bikini that says _I love Ezra Fitz _on the bottom and _I love you.-Ezra _on the top. Ezra picked it out. Aria was going to get a one piece that said love on the front but Ezra said "Trust me you will like the pink bikini better." And she said "Ok I'll get it, but we all know that YOU'LL like the bikini on me much better than a one piece." Then she kissed him. "That couldn't be more true." Ezra replied

They bought there bathing suits then left the store. They walked until they found a bathroom that they could change in. The only problem was there was only a bathroom with one room and there was a long line behind them. So they had to go in the bathroom and change together. They quickly went into the bathroom and changed from their nice clothes into their bathing suits. Ezra finished changing first but Aria was having trouble with the strings on her bathing suit, she couldn't tie them herself. So she said "Ezra will you tie this for me." "Sure." He replied. When they finished changing they went back to his car grabbed the towels he kept in the trunk and started walking on the beach to find the perfect spot. They eventually found it and laid down a towel. Ezra sat down on the towel and Aria sat in his lap. They abandoned the towel for a few minutes to go splash around in the water. The water was cold but they didn't care it was really hot out. Aria was standing in the water staring at the blue sky and then Ezra snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her hair off of her neck and kissed the nape of her neck. Aria smiled and turned around. She stood on her toes and kissed him. He picked her up and kissed her back. Ezra carried her back to the towel at the same time as kissing her but he stopped when he needed to see where he was going. He put her down when they got to the towel and they dried themselves off. By now it was sunset. Aria had already told her mom that Ezra was taking her out somewhere special after graduation and that she might stay at his apartment. Things are much simpler now that everyone knows about her and Ezra.

Ezra and Aria sat on the towel. Aria was facing Ezra because they were kissing earlier. Aria stood up looked at his beautiful face and thought _can this get any better?_ Just as she thought that Ezra went searching through a bag he brought, but Aria didn't notice because she was too busy drooling over Ezra. When he found what he was looking for he turned to Aria with it in his hand. "Aria, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" "Only about a million times." Aria replied. "Well today you are extremely beautiful. I love you Aria." Ezra said. "I love you too Ezra." Aria said and kissed Ezra. Ezra knelt down on one knee and opened up the ring box in his hand revealing a gorgeous five carrot ring that sparkled. Aria saw the ring, gasped then smiled as Ezra took her hand in his. "I love you and I want to be with you forever. Aria Montgomery will you marry me?" Ezra asked. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Ezra put the ring on her finger, got up, and kissed her with a lot of passion. Aria broke the kiss and said "I love you so much!" then kissed him again. He picked her up, held her in his arms and kissed her with passion. While he held Aria he picked up all their stuff and carried her to his car.

Ezra put Aria down when they got to the car and put all their stuff away in the trunk. They got in the car and immediately started kissing. They broke the kiss and Ezra told Aria "Move in with me!" and Aria replied "Of Corse I will. We are engaged. Um Ezra can we stay in a hotel tonight. It's already ten and I am really tired." Ezra replied saying "Whatever you want my beautiful, soon to be Mrs. Fitz." He kissed her then put the car keys in the ignition. "Great. I'll tell my mom everything when we get to the hotel." Aria said. "Um, Aria will you not tell your mom or anyone we're engaged. I mean just not today or tomorrow. Let's just stay here for a few days then when we go back we'll tell your friends and family. I just don't want them to be texting you and calling you and talking about wedding plans all day. I don't want to seem really selfish but this weekend I want you all to myself." Ezra said then leaned towards Aria and kissed her. "Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone. Let's just stay down here for the next two days. Just me and you." Aria said. "Whatever you want." Ezra said.

Ezra finally found a hotel and pulled into the parking lot. He had been driving around for an hour looking for a hotel he didn't even notice that Aria had fallen asleep. He left her in the car and got a room for them. The man behind the counter gave him his room key and Ezra went back to the car and got Aria. He woke her up but she was still really tired so he went to the trunk, grabbed their clothes, and carried her and the clothes to the room. A while back she left some of her clothes at his house. He took all those clothes and put them in his car before he brought her down here so she'd have something to wear.

When he got to their room he took out the key and opened the door. This was very hard for him because he was holding Aria in his arms and he had to carry all their clothes. When he got in the room he placed Aria on the bed and closed the door. He didn't realize how loud he shut the door until Aria yelled "Ezra where are you?" "I'm right here Aria. I brought all the clothes you have left in my apartment, for you to wear. So when you're ready you can change into your pajamas. I'm going to take a shower. You can watch the TV or read our favorite book _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. I brought a copy." Ezra replied. "What if I want to spend time with my fiancé?" Aria asked while pointing to her beautiful five carrot ring. Ezra replied saying "Well we can make some sort of arrangement all I know is that I have to take a shower and you need to think of how we will rearrange our apartment to fit your stuff in it." Aria got off the bed and hugged Ezra. She never knew her life would be so great.

So far she hasn't gotten any phone interruptions today. _Beep beep beep _Aria has received two texts. Thinking it was her mom wondering where she was she had Ezra look at it. BIG mistake.

_Lucky you, Aria! Most girls have to wait till after the wedding for a honey moon. You get to have one every day. Just remember, I'm watching your every move.-A_

And

_Try not to drool over Mr. Fitz so much he'll find it unattractive and take back that ring. -A_


	2. Heaven Is Now Hell

**Heaven Is Now Hell**

**Aria's Pov**

I could tell by the look on Ezra's face, who the texts were from. He gave me a questioning look and asked "Aria?" I know what's coming next. "Who's A?" I sat down on the bed and rested my head in my hands. Then I swallowed and prepared myself for the hours of explaining that's coming.

**Ezra's Pov**

I looked at Aria waiting for her to lift her head up and answer my question. I sat down next to her and took her hands in mine. She partly smiled at my touch. I didn't want to ask again because I could see how much it seemed to hurt her but the question was taunting me. "Aria, please answer me. Who's A?" She lifted her head up and by the look in her eyes I could tell this was going to be a very long night. "I don't know who A is. Ezra please believe me when I say what I'm about to say." Aria said this in a very shaky voice. "Aria, you know that I always believe what you say." At this point Aria was in tears and I couldn't bear to see her like this. I lifted my thumbs up to Aria's face and gently wiped away her tears. "I love you so much Aria. _Nothing_ can change how I feel about you." I slowly leaned in and gently kissed Aria. It wasn't a heated kiss or just a simple peck on the lips. It was the 'I love you no matter what kiss' that always cheered Aria up when she was questioning our relationship when I was her teacher or when she needed to tell me something that she thought I would hate her for. When I pulled away I saw that amazing smile of Aria's that could make my heart skip a few beats every time I saw it. The smile that was on my face slowly drained away as I remembered what we were talking about.

**Aria's Pov**

I saw Ezra's smile drain from his face and gave him a confused look. "What's wrong Ezra?" I asked oblivious to the fact a few minutes ago we were talking about A. Ezra looked down, clearly refusing to look in my eyes so I couldn't give him 'the look' that would convince him to speak of other things. "Aria?" Ezra asked this in his sad and nervous voice. I heard him swallow. "Who is A, and why do they seem like they really want your life to be hell?" There it is the bomb I never thought would explode so quickly on me. What was once my heaven was now hell.

**Author's note: **Sorry this is so short my sister just got to my house and I haven't seen her for months. Please read and review. I think I might change the title too **Aria's Graduation Day, Heaven? **What do you think? Can you even do that to stories? Please tell me I'm clueless! Sorry I have to go to bed it's like 1 in the morning right now. Bye, love yall!  
>P.S. Sorry if this sucked<p> 


End file.
